


Heatstroke

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fainting, Flirting, Hot Weather, M/M, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: America and England are, once again, stranded on a desert island - and England doesn't look so well, despite what he says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> For the prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

He wasn't sure how this kept happening to them but, once again, America found himself stranded on a desert island with England. Their plane had crashed into the sea nearby and America had had to use one of the floating pieces of wreckage to help England swim to shore. As soon as they got there, they had stripped to their underwear (England complaining under his breath the whole time) and lay down to dry out and warm up. After a nap, America woke to find England dressed and standing over him with his hands on his hips. The only thing he hadn't put on again was his uniform jacket and his sleeves were rolled up – a rare sight on the prim and proper nation.

America squinted at him, trying not to look directly at the bright sun. “How long've I been out?” he slurred, shutting his eyes tight again.

“Long enough,” England answered, rolling his eyes. “Come on. We'd better get off this cursed island.”

“You gotta plan?” asked America as he sat up.

“While you've been lying around being useless, I've discovered that there's an incline on this island – I think there's a hill,” England explained, pointing. “We've got a stream to the west and rocks in the east but the trees obscure everything else. We'll have to go on a trek.”

“Huh,” said America, standing and looking for his clothes. He glanced at the already sweaty England. “You don't look like you're gonna be able to hike all that way. Stay here and I'll go be the hero again!”

“What?! I'm perfectly fine!”

Pausing in the act of pulling on his pants, America looked up and surveyed his companion. The sweat gave his face an unhealthy sheen. His face was rather red: he must have gotten sunburnt while they slept. But his eyes burned with determination and America knew that he wouldn't convince England to rest.

“Okay. But don't blame me if ya get ill, dude. I ain't carrying you to the top, y'know.”

England scoffed. “You won't be needing to do that, idiot. I'm perfectly capable of climbing hills.”

They set off, America leaving both his shirt and jacket. England had complained about that but America had merely laughed and strode into the jungle. For a while, everything was (mostly) fine. Then America began to hear panting. Concerned, he glanced over his shoulder to find England struggling. However, England glared back at him, daring him to pass comment so America kept quiet: he figured England wouldn't have the energy to argue but he'd certainly try if he voiced his concerns.

Finally, they reached the crest of the hill, the trees thinned out and they could finally rest. America took in the view, looking out to sea. From the looks of things, they'd only be able to signal to the west; the trees rose up behind them. If they wanted to signal anyone in the east, they'd have to do so from the rocks at the beach. Grinning, America turned, arms wide in an encompassing gesture. He almost jumped back when he spotted how close England was to him. The other nation was flushed a deep red and his hair was stuck to his forehead, covering his eyebrows. Another alarming sight was how unfocussed England's eyes were, staring at America's chest.

“Hey. You okay?” he asked, reaching out with the intent of shaking England back into alertness. England promptly fainted: America only just managed to catch him before he fell flat on his face. “ _Damn_ ,” murmured America, wondering what to do with him. 

Looking back to the shade of the trees, America scooped England up, an arm around his shoulders and one under his knees. Gently, America set him down against a tree, facing the sea, grateful for the cooling breeze. America sat down beside him and waited.

It didn't take long for England to wake, groaning lowly before his eyelids fluttered. America watched him closely – too closely. He startled when that dazzling green looked straight at him. Looking away as quickly as possible, he said, “Hey. Welcome back.”

“Wha'-?” England stopped and coughed a little. After swallowing several times, he tried again. “What happened?” His voice was hoarse and America knew he was going to have to find that stream soon.

“You fainted – straight into my arms,” America told him. At England's alarmed expression, he panicked and hurriedly added with a roguish wink, “If you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes.”

If anything, England's eyes widened further. “A-”

America leapt to his feet. “You need water! Be right back!” And, with an energetic wave, he rushed off without a backwards glance.

He was fairly sure he couldn't pass off his red cheeks as heatstroke.


End file.
